1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connections. More particularly, the present invention relates to electrical connection means using mechanical structural elements which act to provide both electrical connections and balanced structural attachment forces between electronic components.
2. Background and Related Art
Various techniques exist in the prior art for making electrical connections between electronic components. These techniques typically use solder ball or solder column connections, wire bond pads or pin arrangements. Solder ball and solder column connections are known to have fatigue limitations. Fatigue limitations further limit the size of substrate that can be used for solder ball or solder column connections. Solder ball and solder column connections also have limitations because of the amount of space they require.
Pin arrangements, likewise, have space limitations. For example, the connectors to which the pins are attached utilize flexed metal compression bits as pin sockets. Such structure, in itself, requires a relatively large amount of space and additional space must also be allocated for the flexing movement upon pin insertion. Moreover, these pin sockets are typically soldered into the next level of assembly, using additional space for holes and/or surface lands.
Other forms of connectors, particularly when configured in large arrays, require application of a relatively large amount of force necessitating mechanical support structure which is bulky, cumbersome and costly.
In addition to the solder and pin connection techniques described above, various other connector techniques have been developed for connecting electronic components.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,939 to Walker et al describes a spring array connector for interconnecting electronic components and circuit boards. This spring array connector requires a continuous application of an engaging force to maintain connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,569 to Moran describes a contact connector within a protective enclosure. The connector of Moran also requires continuous application of an engaging force to maintain a single electrical connection. Such force is provided by either an adhesive or hook-and-loop fastening system.
Another example of prior art connector techniques is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,046 to Ong. Ong describes an electrode connection arrangement for medical electronic devices which may easily be disconnected. To do this Ong also uses a hook-and-loop fastening system for making a single electrical connection.
Japanese patent JP52073394 to Akiyama describes a connector arrangement for use in a liquid crystal display. Application of engaging force to maintain a single electrical connection is provided in one embodiment by a hook-and-loop type fastening system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,296 to Urbish et al describes a multipoint electrical connector having deformable J-hooks. A continuous external engaging force is required in Urbish et al to, again, makes but a single electrical connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,305 to Svenkeson et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,128 to Murphy et al each describe a high density pin connector arrangement using "floating ring" engagers adapted to resiliently couple pairs of mating pins together.
The difficulty with these later examples of connectors resides in the fact that they either require the application of an external engaging force, are designed for a single connection or their inherent structure necessitates utilization of too much space to meet today's requirements for density of connectors.